Reach for the sky
by crusader2113
Summary: M for later chapters. An avali named Nai must do anything to ensure the survival of his race in a city he that is beyond logic. CANCELED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I would like to thnak chucclefish for the awesome game, and Disney for fan tastic movie! Please, give me pointers, I want to become the best authour I can be!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

BOOTUP INITIATED-

THRUSTERS-OPERABLE

TRANSPORTERS-OPERABLE

FTLDRIVE-INOPERABLE

NAVIGATION-MINIMALLY OPERABLE

SENSORS-MINIMALLY OPERABLE

LIFESUPPORT-OPERABLE

CRYOPOD-OPERABLE-OCCUPIED

INITIATE A.V.I.A.N. PROGRAM

WAKE SUBJECT-1

"Nai, Nai wake up!" I heard A.V.I.A.N. say as i became concious. As I woke, I blurted out the first thing I thought "A.V.I.A.N., how long was I out?" I herd her in a shocked tone say "Approximately two billion, seven hundred fourty years! And sensors show a civilization, we are intercepting thier internet." After recovering from the initiall shock as any knowledge loving Avali would do, I said "Teach me.", referring to my nural implant capable of data transfer.

"Oh cultivator!" were the first words from my mouth after learning about this civilization. "It appears to be a seeded civilization due to its unnatural resemblace to earth fauna." came A.V.I.A.N.'s reply. "I have to explore this planet" I said, packing my gear."That is very in advisable!" came A.V.I.A.N.'s reply as I beamed down, with unspecified coordinates.

I materialized in what looked to be an auditorium, now finally realizing my extensive injuries 'A.V.I.A.N. must have put adrenal vapor in the air.' came my thoughts as I blacked out I managed to see myself surrounded by bipedal tigers and a gazzel.

I wake up in a white room surouned by animals in blue uniform, feeling threatened, I instinctively reach for my gause pistol,only to find it gone. A fox and a bunny walk up to me, "Hello, I am Nick and this is Judy, who might you be?" he asked. "I am Nai, and I bring greetings from the Triange Federation", I answered ",and where might I be?" "You are in Zootopia regional hospital,from whatI have heard, you came in pretty busted up.", came a reply from Judy "By the way what is your species? We could not find yours in any database." "Avali." Came my reply to her question. "Uhh...OK, what are your intentions here?" came another question, "Originally to terraform and colonize this planet, but it seems we woke to slowly and the abscence of sentient life promoted evolution of wildlife." came another answer, so it continued like this for a couple of hours with questions like "Would you have any hostile intentions?" or, "Are you a peaceful race?", obvously seeing how much we are of a threat. Finally I asked a question,"Would you be willing to allow us to establish a colony? Because the avali on my ship are possibly the last of our kind." To wich I was answered with a "Possibly."

I was released from the hospital and taken directly to city hall. I was wet at city hall with an army of reporters, the ZPD as it was called sent with me three officers in riot armor as bod guards. I was promptly ushered into, what I assume to be the mayor's office. On the desk sat a name,"Leodore Lionheart.", I said to myself. (this next part will be mostly diolouge between Nai and the mayor) "So you 'dropped in' at Gazelle's concert, that was a shock to most everyone." " who's Gazelle?" "Famous singer, but I would assume you would study us before you just dropped in." "I studdied your history not your music." "So, new topic, I hear you want to establish a colony?" "Well, yes, I do beleive we both could benefit from such an arrangement." "I do beleive we could find you a suitable piece of land." "Oh thank you, the remainder of my people will be very pleased!" " Yes, you can go get your belongings from the station after the press conference."

"People of Zootopia," the mayor started, "I am proud to present the start of a new era, in wich we add a new species to our diverse city, a species known as the Avali. The Avali are anextremly advaced race, this race has acheived feats of wich we still have yet to dream of. Do you remember the light that struck during the Gazele concert? This was an Avali engineer named Nai, and here he is." I came up to the podium and began my speech, "People of Zootopia, on behalf of the Triange Federation I greet you. Long agoby now most of my race was wiped out by a plauge that only one percent of our population was immune to. All who were immune were gathered together and sent away for fear they might not be immune to future strains. We were all put on the Ark, that has now been in orbit over two billion years. We were sent here to found a colony, and it is my duty to see to it that our mission is fufilled, but with you now here, I must ask your permission to complete my mission. Mayor Lionheart has commissioned a vote on this action."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I really like this idea now that I have played it out some. Please comment, give me suggestions! I have big ideas for this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, again, I hope this story will start to gain speed, and I hope you like the story.(even though I am FAR from cannon)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On the day of the vote I was on the edge of my seat, because this vote also decided if I could awake any more people, including my wife. If the nay sayer win she willbe doomed to an eternety of reast without the release of death. I had already pepared a farewell and a gratitude speach.

The next mourning the votes were tallied nd at noon mayor Lionheart announced the vote passed by a landslide, I was estactitc! "I thank you all for this, I, and my entire species are in your dept, forever! I now, must leave temporarily to bring my people down."

I was taken back to Lionheart's office where he gave me the colony coordinates. I beamed to my ship and set a mass teleport of building supplies and colonists still in sleep. After everything was beamed down I went down and saw allfive hundred twety colonists begin to wake. As soon as I found her, I ran to my wife with all the energy in the universe, I embraced her and she reciprocated the affection "Kima, oh Kima, I love you." repeated the words that had been uttered over two thousand mellinia ago.

Over the next three the colony is finished, no FTL activity had been detected except for the Ark's hum across the sky. In this time Zootopia was mega-industrialized by the Avali giving the mamals everthing from hover transport to affordable multi-use 3-D printing. Nai, and his brother Ki joined the ZPD in the first year of colonial life, both becoming the first Avali officers, they both attended Nick and Judy's wedding along with their wives.

After about three more years or FTL silence an unknown cruiser was detected, contact was not successful, with this, an emergency an emergency crew was sent. On the ship, recon-one were Nai, Ki, Judy, and Nick. "Oh God. OH GOD!" were the first words said by Nai, as he found himself on a plauge ship. Just then, after they had gotten out of the ship, the message finally came through, "ATTENTION: DO NOT BOARD! INFECTED AVALI ARE ON THIS SHIP."

We all had to face it, we were quarantined, we had to make sure we were not infected. I set up a field lab to test if the virus was still active... and if we had been exposed to it. we had been exposed to it, but it seemed to have devolved, itwas so waek it would be unable to kill anyone, it would act more as a flu, not as a suffocating saliva inducent. We went back home,leaving the ship to crash on the moon.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **So, this chapter was reletively short, but chapter four will be longer. It may take longer to write chapter three, because i have NO experience witn writing lemons. By the way, the next capter is a lemon, IT WILL NOT BE NECCESSARY TO READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THIS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this is a lemon, don't have to read, don't own source matterial.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kima, I am home" was my greeting when I came into my house, I was greeted mith the sight of my beautiful life-mate to whom I am married."My, you are home late, what kept you?" came a question."That is not important," came my reply, " but what is, is that I come home to the most beautiful being in existance each night." "Stop it, you're just saying that." Kima said blushing under her black fur. "But every word of it is true." I said playing the gentleman's role. We ate supper together, talking to each other as we did.

After supper we bathed and went to bed. As we laid down, Kima said,"Honey, I've been talking to Judy and the subject came up about sex... I told her I was still a virgin, she got really confused, so I had to tell her about the Avali fertility rate, she was shocked. She made me go get a fertility test... Nai, I'm barren!" She began to cry, I comforted her by saying "It's OK, I would never leave you!" (In this story Avali have a 100% fertility rate, being barren would most likely get you thrown out on the streets) "Really?" Kima said weakly. "Never" I confermed. We both began to shed our nightclothes revealing to eachother ourseves for this reason. "Are you sure you wannt to do this?" I ask Kima who nods "More sure than anything Iv'e ever done." I began by rubbing her slit gently until it had become wet, her heart had already started to beat faster my knot started to expand, she began to stroke it making it grow even more and forcing out a grunt of pleasure. We both stopped, I possitioned myself over Kima, she nodded, knowwing what this meant I gently pushed myself into her illiciting a grunt of pain, I began to pull out but she just pulled me in closer, bringing me deepert han than I was before, this made her shiver in pleasure. I began to thrust slowly, getting slightly faster with each, I started getting faster, much faster until all we could think of was eachother and all we could say were eachother's names, then I finally knotted in her, when I pulled out sperm flowed out.

The next day Kima met up with a very pregnant Judy for coffee,"Hey Judy how are you?" "Fine, just fine, but pregnancy takes its toll." "I have good news, I took your advice and told Nai, and he accepted it! I even lost my virginity!" "That's great Kima! I just hope he will accept your next decission.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **OOOOOOOH, suspense! And before you say it, I know this was a short chapter, it just seemed like a good place to end.**

 **Have a nice day/night!**


End file.
